1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for spreading of a transmission signal.
2. Background
Spread-spectrum coding is a technique by which signals generated in a particular bandwidth can be spread in a frequency domain, resulting in a signal with a wider bandwidth. The spread signal has a lower power density, but the same total power as an un-spread signal. The expanded transmission bandwidth minimizes interference to others transmissions because of its low power density. At the receiver, the spread signal can be decoded, and the decoding operation provides resistance to interference and multipath fading. However, processing at the receiver can be computationally complex with a prohibitively high latency.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of spread-spectrum coding applied at a transmitter that facilitates processing at a receiver.